Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is an protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. He also appears as a playable character in the video game, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaune Arc vs Agent Washington * Armin Arlert vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc vs Breton Schweers * Connie Maheswaran vs Jaune Arc * Dan Hibiki vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc vs Finn the Human * Jaune Arc VS Hanataro Yamada (Completed) * Jaune Arc vs Jack Sparrow (Completed) * Jaune Arc vs Junpei Iori (Completed) * Kenny Dermot vs Jaune Arc (Completed) * Kirbopher VS Jaune Arc * Luigi vs Jaune Arc * Jaune Arc VS Mumen Rider * Jaune Arc VS Papyrus * Pyrrha Alexandra vs Jaune Arc * Sokka vs Jaune Arc * Spy vs Jaune (Completed) * Jaune VS Susano Battles Royale * Buttmonkey Battle Royale (Whoever Adopts) (Abandoned) * Team JNPR Battle Royale With Team JNPR * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Team_JNPR_vs_Blue_Team Team JNPR vs Blue Team] (Completed) With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball) * Leonardo Watch (Kekkai Sensen) * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) History Jaune Arc was raised with seven older sisters, and from a lineage of heroes and warriors. However, Jaune possessed little combat ability and had received barely any previous training. But determined to live up to his family legacy, he managed to sneak his way into Beacon Academy, where at first, it was getting obvious that he was not who he claimed to be. Unexpectedly, he was selected to be leader of team JNPR. His team and friends (especially Pyrrha) have been supporting him since, and he pulled through many struggles from bullies to the Vytal Tournament. Since the fall of Beacon and his loss of Pyrrha, he has been traveling with Ruby Rose and the remaining members of his team to Haven Academy Death Battle Info * Name: Vomit Bo-Jaune Arc * Height: 6'1" * Age: 17 * Semblance: Unknown * Leader of Team JNPR * A brilliant dancer * Has 7 sisters * Is a fan of the X-Ray and Vav comics Crocea Mors * Sword, Shield and Sheath all-in-one! * The Shield is strong enough to block hits from an Ursa.. * ...While the Sword can decapitate an Ursa Major * Is a hand-me-down not an family heirloom * One of the few weapons in the series that does not have a gun mode * Recently upgraded with a golden finish * Sheath can form extended blade around sword for extra power Armour * On his chest and shoulders... * Not very useful * That's it * Recently reinforced with golden detailing from Pyrrha's armor Aura * Unlocked by Pyrrha Nikos * Can block small-scale attacks * Can heal small-scale wounds * Has nothing to do with Lucario * Semblance unknown Feats * Killed an Ursa Major (with help from Pyrrha) * Killed an Ursa (by himself) * Somehow got into Beacon Academy with fake papers * Stood up to Cardin... * Survived an encounter with a Death Stalker and helped kill it * Helped (for real this time) defeat the Nuckleavee Grimm Faults * ... But he didn't break Cardin's legs * Can't realize the obvious * Clumsy * Didn't go to a combat school before Beacon * Can get airsick * Has yet to unlock his Semblance Gallery: jaune_arc_vol_4.png|Jaune as he appears post Vol. 4 (oh my...) 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_06031.png|Jaune in his pajamas tumblr_okxc8tBvxd1syu71fo1_500.gif|Crocea Mors' transformation imgres-8.jpg|Jaune in a dress NrEo2Zx.png|Chibi Jaune Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior